


To Make a Hell

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [102]
Category: Milliways, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> <br/><b>Challenge:</b> Edward, for a day no memory reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make a Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyduckie484](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/gifts).



_The silence is deafening. He should appreciate it after so long._

_But he feels like he's been asked to walk without gravity._


End file.
